


Cousins

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: You and Kuroo have always been very close, perhaps closer than cousins should be...[kuroo tetsurou x cousin!reader]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 270





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this at 3am but I decided to post it anyway. It's literally just shameless smut...
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

The kitchen counter was cold against your bare bottom.

You were hardly aware of the chill though, instead focusing entirely on the boy between your thighs, licking at your heated core.

“T-Tetsu,” you moaned, fisting his unruly black hair and urging him to continue his tongue lashing. “More!”

Kuroo looked up at you through amber eyes narrowed in lust. He licked the length of your slit then sucked your clit into his mouth, paying special attention to it and causing you to writhe in pleasure.

You were extremely glad the house was empty and there was no one to hear your uncontrollable moans and whimpers. Your thighs quivered and you threw your head back as the full force of your orgasm hit you at once.

“Ah, Tetsurou,” you shrieked, gripping the marble countertop with white knuckles as your squirted into his mouth, some of it dripping down his chin.

Kuroo pulled away from your pussy and licked his lips, shooting you a wink as you flushed at the sight. His usual bedhead was even messier as a result of you tugging at it, his tan skin had a slight flush of arousal and his chin was still slightly wet with your cum.

You reached up and wiped the moisture away with one of the long sleeves of your baby blue night gown. The gown was a gift from Kuroo that you kept at his place and used whenever you spent the night. You knew he loved it when you wore it to bed, especially without any undergarments.

In fact, you had teased him just that morning with the fact that you had no panties on under the short blue gown. And that was how you had ended up in this predicament: on the kitchen counter, gown hitched up around your waist and your sexy older cousin between your legs.

Kuroo tugged you down and off the counter now, placing you on his lap such that your back was pressed flush against his muscular chest. One of his hands cupped your breast through the satin material while the other reached down to your pussy, finger idly rubbing your outer lips.

You fidgeted on his lap, feeling the hard bulge of his member against your ass.

“Oh baby, stop moving,” Kuroo mumbled against your skin, pressing kisses to your neck. “You’re making it so difficult.”

You smirked to yourself, grinding down again and causing Kuroo to hiss. He bit down slightly on your neck as punishment and you giggled.

Kuroo nudged you slightly and you lifted yourself off of his lap, allowing him to slip his boxers down his legs and letting his cock spring free. He pulled you back by your hips and you angled yourself so that his erect member was now aligned with the entrance to your pussy.

With one swift motion, you took him in to the hilt causing you both to groan simultaneously. You stayed still on Kuroo’s lap for a few moments, letting yourself adjust to his girth before starting to rock on his dick.

Kuroo met each of your movements with thrusts of his own. “Faster, baby,” he cooed, guiding you with strong hands on your hips.

Needy moans escaped your lips and you threw your head back onto his shoulder, feeling yourself tighten around Kuroo.

Just as you had started to near your peak, you heard the front door open, causing both you and Kuroo to freeze.

“Tetsurou,” you heard your aunt call out.

“Shit,” Kuroo hissed. You tried to climb off his lap but your aunt was already at the entrance to the kitchen.

Your heart raced in fear as you realized the only thing hiding your scandalous relationship with Kuroo was the marble counter in the middle of the kitchen. The island came up to a little below your chest and from the other side, to your aunt it only looked like you were seated on Kuroo’s lap.

A little odd considering you were both young adults, but your aunt knew how attached you were to Kuroo and it wasn’t all that unusual to find you both holding hands or hugging or engaging in some other light ‘innocent’ physical contact.

“Oh,” your aunt blinked when she spotted you. “I didn’t realize you were awake, dear.”

“A-Ah, yeah auntie. Tetsu woke me up,” you mumbled, hoping your expression wasn’t as flustered and scared as you felt.

Your aunt gave Kuroo a look of mock disapproval. “Tetsu, you should’ve let your baby cousin sleep in. You both stayed up pretty late playing video games with Kenma last night, after all.”

Kuroo chuckled awkwardly and you shifted nervously on his lap, unconsciously clenching tight around him. Kuroo squeezed your hip in warning, gritting his teeth to stop the groan that wanted to escape.

“What’re you doing home so soon mom? I thought you said you were going out for lunch with your friends,” he asked.

Kuroo’s mom huffed, launching into a story about how one of her friends had had to postpone last minute so they had decided to meet for dinner instead. She rambled on about her friends and their families and how excited she was to brag about Kuroo’s college admissions.

Meanwhile, you and Kuroo struggled to stay still. You felt so incredibly full with Kuroo’s stiff member inside you and it took all of his self control to not thrust up into your warmth.

Finally, she sighed. “I should start making lunch then,” she mused, walking further into the kitchen.

Your pulse skyrocketed when your aunt moved closer to the kitchen counter. If she stepped any closer, you were sure she would see the bunched up fabric of your night gown and your bare thighs.

“A-Auntie!” You blurted, voice so high pitched, your aunt froze in surprise. “Why don’t you relax and l-let me make lunch for today?”

Your aunt gave you a soft smile. “That’s kind of you but you must be exhausted, I can do it.”

Kuroo leaned forward, accidentally driving himself deeper and causing you to bite your lower lip. “I can help her mom. I miss her special curry anyway. We can make it together, a cousin bonding experience,” he managed a convincing smile.

Your aunt considered his words, looking between both of your earnest faces before chuckling softly. “Oh alright, you two are so adorable. I’ll let you guys bond then and go watch some TV,” she agreed, turning to walk back to the living room.

When her figure disappeared from view, you let out a sigh of relief. Kuroo waited for all of ten seconds before thrusting up sharply, causing you to let out a strangled gasp.

“What are you doing?” you hissed.

“Finishing what we started,” Kuroo replied, stubbornly. “Look what you’ve done to me. You have to take responsibility,” he teased, maintaining a steady but languid rhythm.

“Tetsu, your mom is right outside!” you scolded him, voice a tight whisper.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to be quiet,” he responded cheekily.

Your face flushed but Kuroo’s amber eyes were so dark and intense that you felt your own arousal spike. With ragged breaths, you matched his pace, bouncing on his dick.

Kuroo groaned, grasping your chin lightly and turning your face to place a soft kiss on your lips. Your eyelids fluttered, wanting to drift shut but you resisted in order to keep a watch on the kitchen door to make sure your aunt didn’t walk in and catch you in this lewd act.

You shifted against Kuroo causing his member to brush up against a sensitive spot inside you and you whimpered into his mouth. Kuroo’s lips curled up into a smirk and he started ramming into you with more haste, each inward thrust causing the head of his dick to hit the bundle of nerves that made your toes curl.

“T-Tetsu, I’m almost — I’m going to,” you muttered against his lips, barely able to form a coherent thought.

Kuroo hummed indulgently. “Come on, baby. Let it go. Cum for me,” he cooed. His left hand slipped between your thighs and he flicked your clit, causing your breath to hitch.

He continued playing with your nub until you suddenly froze, clenching impossibly tight around him. He could feel the flood of liquid drip out of you and coat both your thighs and his.

Kuroo rocked gently against you, letting you come down from your orgasm. When he felt your breathing stabilize, he gently lifted you, settling you back onto your shaky feet.

You blushed furiously when Kuroo picked up some kitchen towels and wiped at the wetness on your inner thighs. He cleaned himself up as well and pulled his boxers and pajama pants up before giving you a lazy kiss.

You pulled away quickly, still nervous about your aunt walking in though you could faintly hear her laughing along with some comedy show on TV.

“Tetsu, you didn’t finish,” you realized suddenly, looking at him with an innocent pout.

Kuroo felt his cock twitch in response. He smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist and tugging you close. “I guess you’ll just have to make up for that tonight.”

You bit down on your lip, taking in his lustful eyes and devious grin. You had no doubt you wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
